1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kick plate, especially relates to a kick plate with multilayer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A kick plate is installed on the bottom of a door to prevent marring of the finish by shoe marks. A conventional kick plate is consisted of a single layer plate. The single layer plate is prepared from a bulk material having a thickness greater than 1 mm. The bulk material is pressed and then polished to form a 1 mm-thick single layer plate. Since the cost of the bulk material is increased with its thickness, the production cost of the conventional kick plate is also increased. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the production cost of the conventional kick plate.
Furthermore, the single layer plate generates internal stress within when pressed and polished. If the internal stress cannot be effectively diminished, said single layer plate may be bended to form a non-even surface of the conventional kick plate.